Nursing Research Conference: Launching New Knowledge, 10 Years and Counting Abstract Clinically applicable research findings may not be translated into useful practice changes for 10 to 25 years. The purpose of this conference grant proposal is to obtain support for the 10th Annual Cleveland Clinic Nursing Research Conference to facilitate the generation, dissemination, and translation of clinical research knowledge into actionable nursing interventions that improve the health and well-being of patients. Grant funding is being sought to expand the influence of this conference, which has grown each year for the past decade. Many nurses at the Cleveland Clinic are actively involved in the generation and translation of knowledge that impacts nursing practice. Although the ultimate goal of dissemination is to publish research findings, there is a need to provide a forum for clinical nurses to share their research findings with other clinical nurses, and to develop the skills needed to improve the quality of their research. Moreover, this forum decreases the length of time it takes for research knowledge to generate actionable changes in practice that improve patient care. The conference provides an avenue for dissemination of clinical nursing research findings and opportunities for clinical nurses to actively interact and network with experienced nurse researchers. Unlike other nursing research conferences, this conference is specifically planned to meet the unique needs of the clinical nurse who is in a unique position to identify the problems in need of a solution.